Sabertooth
|rōmaji=Seibātūsu |symbol= |master=Sting Eucliffe |s-class mages= |type=Legal Guild |location=Fiore }} Sabertooth ( Seibātūsu) is a Legal Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, and was known as the strongest guild until Fairy Tail reclaimed the title after the X791 Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 9 Overview The former "strongest guild in Fiore" is led by Master Jiemma with an iron fist: any member staining the name of Sabertooth with his or her actions will be severely reprimanded, and disgracing the guild might even lead to excommunication, with Jiemma further humiliating the underling who failed him before driving them out, as seen with Yukino Agria, who was forced to strip and then chased away for losing against Kagura Mikazuchi and being pitied by her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-13 Sabertooth's rank seems to consist of at least several tens of members,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-10 among which are five elite Mages responsible for earning the guild its current status. Unlike Fiore's former top guild, Fairy Tail, which accepts new members without requirements, Sabertooth seems to have high standards, as noted by Yukino, who only managed to join the guild after a long time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 10 In stark contrast to this, however, the Exceed Lector and Frosch made it to the guild despite their seeming lack of fighting skills, and, strangely enough, Jiemma seemed to be unaware of their presence until the former spoke to him;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 8 something which hints Sabertooth's Master may not be the only one behind the acceptance of new members. After losing the title of the strongest guild and recently owed by Fairy Tail for saving Lector,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 28 Sabertooth's ruthless images are no more, with the bonds of friendships now moving forward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 5-6 Location and Building Sabertooth's current location is unknown. However, its apparent guild building has been shown: it appears to be located in a rocky area, with some mountains sitting not far from it. The building is identified by a large banner, covered in lines and sporting light edges, which bears the guild's symbol, held up by a horizontal staff secured via a chain to a metal ring, adorned by fang-like protrusions, which tops the high pole sustaining the emblem. Sabertooth's headquarters itself appears to be a very large complex consisting of several structures joined together, with some of them even sitting on top of the others, generating an imposing, elongated structure vaguely reminiscent of an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as by some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. Topping the whole structure is a massive statue portraying the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open. Scarce scrubs of trees are found in the building's vicinity and additional structures are located not far from it, being seemingly numerous and elaborated like those composing the headquarters. History In X784, Sabertooth wasn't a powerful or famous guild. However, during the seven years following the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail after the events of Tenrou Island, Sabertooth gained a new master, and soon after recruited five strange yet very powerful Mages into its ranks: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Minerva Orland.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 14 Their presence dramatically increased Sabertooth's strength, eventually making it the number one guild in Fiore. Strength As of year X791, Sabertooth is renowned as the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, being considered superior to many other guilds which in the past used to be more famous than it, such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even Fairy Tail, the former owner of Sabertooth's current status. The core of the guild's power and the ones behind its reputation are just five Mages, known to possess tremendous Magic Powers: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, as the name implies, are two Dragon SlayersFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 20-21 belonging to the so-called Third Generation, meaning that they gained their Magic through both the training of a real Dragon and also from the insertion of Dragon Lacrima in their bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 Their power is acknowledged by the King of Fiore himself, who referred to seeing them fight on a later date as "saving the best for later",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 9 and they made claim that with their Magic, they were able to kill the Dragons who had taught them in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 20 Other Mages of this elite group, such as Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear, possess extremely rare types of Magic such as Memory-MakeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 13-19 and Lightning God Slayer Magic, respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 12-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 Sabertooth's team for the Grand Magic Games was able to achieve the first place in the Games' preliminary contest Sky Labyrinth, beating all of the other groups, some of which included powerful individuals the likes of Lamia Scale's Jura NeekisFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 and Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-13 it's worth noting that the elite five weren't even complete at this time: the fifth member, Minerva, was out on a job and was temporarily replaced by newcomer Yukino Agria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 4 Sabertooth's strength in comparison to Fairy Tail is mediocre, as was discovered during the Grand Magic Games. Minerva, who is lauded as the strongest of the S-Class Mages in Sabertooth was soundly defeated by Fairy Tail's one of the strongest S-Class Mage: Erza Scarlet, in a battle that overwhelmingly favored Minerva. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were defeated effortlessly by Natsu Dragneel, the most powerful S-Class candidate of Fairy Tail, who won in a 2v1 fight without resorting to Dragon Force or Dual Elemental Dragon Mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, page 21 Rogue Cheney was later defeated in a 1v1 fight against Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, page 13 Gray Fullbuster was the third S-Class candidate from Fairy Tail to defeat a Sabertooth S-Class level Mage like Rufus Lore, in a 1v1 on the final day of the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, page 23 Orga Nanagear is inferred to be significantly weaker than his lightning-using counterpart in Fairy Tail: Laxus Dreyar. Orga was defeated in a single strike by Jura, who in turn was defeated by Laxus himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, page 22 While the S-Class level of Sabertooth is clearly weaker than Fairy Tail's, they are significantly stronger than the S-Class levels of most other guilds, such as Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus. This indicates the strength of Sabertooth, relative to all other Fiore mage guilds is about 2nd, with the potential for Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel to be stronger. Members Major Battles *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds